


Find You

by koichii



Series: Our Funny Little World [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slight Angst?, kid!akakuro, purghaps, this is an introduction of sorts, tsubasa reservoir chronicles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: "And if you lose yourself, I will find you."





	

"Tell me more stories, Sei-kun," a soft voice spoke as eyes, the colour of bright summer sky, looked up onto crimson orbs, silently imploring its owner to heed the request. "Please?"

With a fond smile on his face, Seijuurou couldn't help but relent. He should've known that the bluenet wouldn't be satisfied with just a lone tale. "Do you believe in faeries, Tetsuya?" he whispered as he tilted his head in a conspiratorial manner, piquing the smaller boy's interest further.

"Faeries?" six-year-old Tetsuya repeated, his expression that of confusion. "What are faeries, Sei-kun?"

"Faeries are mythical beings or spirits that possess magic," Seijuurou replied, the smile on his face not disappearing. "Father said they look like humans and sometimes they blend in amongst us." The red-haired boy then looked around the palace gardens where they currently were, as if searching for something. "Maybe they're here with us right now."

"Really?" Tetsuya asked, excitement in his expression and voice as he looked around as well. "Where?"

Seijuurou's soft laugh rang around the garden at his best friend's eager expression. It was so easy to please Tetsuya. Gently patting the top of the bluenet's head, he said, "There aren't any faeries here right now, Tetsuya." The younger boy pouted at that. "But my story's going to be about faeries."

The pout on Tetsuya's face vanished at Seijuurou's words. "Did you encounter them on your trip, Sei-kun?" the younger boy asked. Being the only son of an archeologist, Seijuurou would always tag along with his father on the latter's trips. They would be gone for months, even years, but never fail to return to the Kingdom of Teiko where they live.

And as Seijuurou's father reports to the king about his latest findings, the young redhead never failed to visit his best friend and the prince of Teiko, Tetsuya. Because of his status, the bluenet was rarely permitted to left the palace grounds, making him quite lonely so the redhead made sure to share to the prince his experiences on his travels. It was his way of cheering Tetsuya up which proved to be effective since the latter was so happy everytime they see each other.

"No. Faeries are elusive beings, Tetsuya," Seijuurou replied. "But we met an old woman who was fond of telling tales. She told me a story about a boy who never wanted to grow up and was whisked away to an enchanted place by a fairy. There were pirates, sirens and different kinds of magical creatures on that place."

"Wow, that sounds fun!" Tetsuya commented, baby blue orbs sparkling. "Where's that place?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning **[1]** ," Seijuurou smiled as he and Tetsuya looked up at the sky, searching for that specific star. "You'll reach Neverland through that way."

"Neverland," Tetsuya murmured, awe and curiousity in his voice. His head was filled with vivid images of creatures of different kind. His sparkling orbs then focused on Seijuurou who looked at him curiously. With a smile on his face, the young prince grabbed his best friend's hand and held them tightly. "Let's find our own Neverland someday, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou stared at Tetsuya for a moment before another heart-warming smile appeared on his face. Then entangling their fingers in a firm grip, he responded, "Together. That's a promise then."

* * *

 

Seijuurou was suddenly woken up that night for reasons unknown to him. Looking around, he realised that he was in one of the palace chambers and the dark sky void of stars outside his window signified that it was still too early for him to wake up. Shaking his head, the seven-year-old boy decided to take a stroll outside, knowing fully well that he won't be able to go back to sleep now.

He was halfway across the palace gardens, staring at nothing in particular when he was startled by a soft rustling noise to his left. Tensing, he swiftly turned his head to the source of the noise and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure walking out of the garden, heading towards the southern gate. _Tetsuya?_  Without any second thoughts, the redhead immediately followed his best friend.

Deciding to observe first before making himself known, Seijuurou walked as quietly as he could. Tetsuya was not walking that fast which made it easy for him to keep track of the younger boy. He frowned when they finally reached the deserted town and it deepened when he realised that they were almost into the border that separated the kingdom from the vast desert. "Tetsuya," he finally called as he caught up with the bluenet. Mismatched orbs then widened when he took in the glazed look on Tetsuya's eyes, as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing as of the moment. Was his best friend sleep walking? "Tetsuya, wake up," he tried again as he shook the smaller male by the shoulders.

But Tetsuya just shrugged his hands off his shoulders and went on walking. And this time, his steps were deliberate, like he had a clear destination in mind. Seijuurou followed the bluenet again, keen on bringing the both of them back to the palace safe and sound but also curious as to where his best friend was headed.

"Tetsuya—" For the first time in his seven years, words have failed the young redhead the moment Tetsuya stopped. Eyes wide with surprise and confusion, he looked around the place they were currently in. They were at the isolated stonehenge located at the southern part of the kingdom. He and Tetsuya knew this place very well for the two of them used to play here.

But as to why the bluenet came here in the middle of the night remained a complete mystery to him.

He was about to open his mouth, to call out his best friend again when it suddenly became very bright, blinding him for a moment. He immediately scanned the surroundings the moment he opened his eyes. And they widened in surprise once more when he finally took in the scene in front of him. No, rather, above him.

It was Tetsuya. The bluenet was now floating above the tallest stone structure, an inverse pentagram glowing behind him. Then as Seijuurou stared, a pair of pale blue wings suddenly sprouted from the young prince's back. The wings were enormous and the redhead was certain that they would be able to cover his small frame if the young prince willed it.

Seijuurou then caught the look on Tetsuya's face and he certified that the bluenet was unaware of what was happening. That he was controlled in some way. The redhead didn't know who it was but all he knew was that he had to save his best friend. Eyes hardening with determination, he slowly climbed over the tallest stone structure for it was the only way that he could reach Tetsuya. He just hoped that when he reach the top, he wouldn't be too late.

As he made his way up, he silently wondered how the townspeople and the guards could not see what was happening on the stonehenge. The light was so bright that it practically filled the whole desert.

But most of all, he wondered what was going on. And who was behind all of these unusual events?

Seijuurou heaved a tired sigh the moment he reached the top. From where he was standing, he could see Tetsuya, still floating parallel on that inverse pentagram. The young redhead scowled as he looked down. It would be quite a fall but he had no other choice. He had to do this to save the one he cared for the most.

Heaving another deep breath, Seijuurou jumped from the stone structure, barely catching the floating Tetsuya in his arms. The inverse pentagram suddenly disappeared as the two kids began their plunge to the ground. Seijuurou, fortunately agile, was able to reverse his and Tetsuya's position so he was underneath his best friend the moment the two of them hit the ground.

A grunt of pain escaped the young redhead's lips but it was soon forgotten when he saw Tetsuya's wings of pale blue break. The pair of wings broke into tiny pieces of feathers, swiftly scattering all over the night sky before they completely disappeared as if they didn't exist at all. Seijuurou blinked, confused, as he snag one pale blue feather that he had unknowingly grasped. Something about the feather was warm and it brought some sense of comfort into him.

"What happened here?" a voice suddenly asked which pulled the redhead from his thoughts. Sitting up and securing the unconscious Tetsuya against him in a protective manner, he looked up and got surprised when he saw his own father and the king, Shuuzo, approaching them.

The king's dark eyes narrowed when he took in the sight of his unconscious son. "Seijuurou, what happened?" he asked again.

"It has began, Shuuzo," Masaomi, Seijuurou's father, said before the young redhead could offer a reply. Shuuzo's scowl deepened at that. "We're too late."

"What's going on?" Seijuurou finally voiced out, causing the two men to look back at him. "I saw Tetsuya floating with an inverse pentagram. And this," He showed the pale blue feather to them which had their eyes widening in surprise. "It was Tetsuya's."

"Where are the rest of it?" Masaomi asked, his expression worried which also worried Seijuurou. If his father had that look, it was certainly bad news.

"Tetsuya's wings broke when we fell. The feathers scattered into the sky and disappeared," the young redhead replied, his hold on the unconscious bluenet tightening. "What is happening, father?"

Masaomi was about to speak, to answer him, when suddenly the ground shook. The two older men went stiff as they moved closer to Seijuurou and Tetsuya, hovering over the two kids in a protective manner. Then before any of them could speak again, shadows suddenly appeared, surrounding them.

"Bloody hell," Shuuzo cursed under his breath as he unsheathed his sword. He and Masaomi shared a knowing look before they turned back to a wide-eyed Seijuurou. "Seijuurou, listen to me," the king said which made the young redhead to look up at him again. "We don't have the luxury of time to explain to you what's happening so we're going to send you to someone who can. Just promise me one thing. Take care of Tetsuya, will you?"

Seijuurou, despite all the confusion, firmly nodded. "I swear with my life that I will protect Tetsuya, Your Grace."

Shuuzo smiled, seemingly placated at that. Then without any warning, he bent down and planted a kiss on the sleeping Tetsuya's forehead. "Stay safe, my love. I'll see you soon," he murmured before he turned back to the advancing enemies.

Masaomi placed a hand atop Seijuurou's head. "I'm going to send you to the Dimension Witch, Seijuurou. You will need her help," he said as his hand began to glow. He smiled when the young redhead looked up at him in surprise. "Don't worry about me, son. Take care of yourself and Tetsuya-kun."

* * *

 

They were in a strange place the moment Seijuurou opened his eyes. Clutching Tetsuya closer to his chest, he looked up at the huge manor in front of them. "Where are we?" he quietly murmured as he took in the glittering jewels surrounding said manor.

"Obviously we're at the Dimension Witch's mansion," a haughty voice said which made the young redhead look behind him. He then saw a tanned, blue-haired boy with his arms crossed over his chest, frowning at him. The boy was dressed in a manner which made the young redhead think that he was a warrior of sorts. "Who are you?" the boy demanded when Seijuurou just went on staring at him.

"Daicchi, stop being rude!" another voice, this time a jovial one, chirped in. Seijuurou shifted his gaze at a blond kid who approached them with a smile. "Hello! I'm Ryota and this is Daiki. What's your name?" he asked.

"Seijuurou," the young redhead replied, his arms tightening around Tetsuya as he eyed the blond. Unlike the tanned boy, the blond was wearing a white robe with gold patterns and he was carrying a staff that was twice his size, with him. The blond looked friendly enough but still he's being suspicious.

"Hello, Seicchi!" Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at the weird way the blond referred to him. "What's his name?" Ryota asked, his gaze on Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou answered. "Where's the Dimension Witch? I need to speak to her."

"Oh, impatient aren't we, Seijuurou?" a feminine voice cooed which made the three boys go stiff. They then saw a blond woman dressed in green silk robes approaching them. Behind her was a young man whose hair covered his left eye. "I'm Alexandra and I'm the Dimension Witch. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seijuurou, Ryota, Daiki." Then her eyes fell upon the unconscious Tetsuya in Seijuurou's arms. She smiled. "And of course, Tetsuya."

"I'm here because my father sent me," Seijuurou went straight to the point. He had no time with pleasantries when Tetsuya's life might be in danger. "He said that you're the only one who can help Tetsuya."

Alexandra didn't comment at that. Instead, she approached Seijuurou, who immediately tensed even more. Bending down a bit, she touched Tetsuya's forehead with her index and middle finger. Everybody watched with apprehension and curiousity as her fingers glowed. Seconds later, she pulled away and sighed, her expression grave. "Tetsuya-kun's soul is missing," she stated which had Seijuurou scowling. "The feathers, those were Tetsuya-kun's memories and those memories are what makes up his soul. They must be returned to Tetsuya-kun or else he will die."

Seijuurou went stiff at that while Ryota looked over worriedly. Daiki just stared indifferently at them. "What do I have to do?" the redhead asked.

"The feathers are now scattered in different dimensions, Seijuurou-kun. In order to retrieve them, you must travel in several versions of our world. I can help you with that but with a prize," Alexandra stated.

"Name your prize," Seijuurou declared without any hesitation, his mismatched orbs meeting Alexandra's emerald ones.

The staredown went on for a moment before the Dimension Witch smiled. "You're one interesting kid," she said. "I will help you in exchange of the most important thing to you." Her smile widened when she saw the redhead tense up again. "I want Tetsuya-kun's memories of you. Meaning, he won't be able to remember you even after all of the feathers are collected and returned to him."

Ryota and Daiki gaped at Alexandra while Seijuurou bowed his head, his mismatched orbs trained over Tetsuya's sleeping face. His best friend looked so peaceful, it was as if he was just sleeping and all of this was just a dream. Pulling the pale blue feather out of his pocket, he offered it to Alexandra. "You have my word. Just help me save Tetsuya."

Ryota gasped. "Seicchi—"

As Alexandra got the feather, Seijuurou returned his gaze on Tetsuya. The bluenet was the very first person who showed him love and kindness. He would do anything just to save this boy.

" _Let's find our own Neverland someday, Sei-kun."_

Smiling sadly, Seijuurou closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Tetsuya's. "Someday, Tetsuya. Someday."

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Peter Pan references


End file.
